Darkest of Knights: Arkham
by lilmickey2008
Summary: After his girlfriend dumps him, and his mental state fails, Michael Harris finds himself in the well known Arkham Asylum. There he meets someone from his past, the one and only Joker.
1. End of a Relationship

**AN: This story has no plot line, or rather it does not have a place in the story line that I am doing right now. I am typing this just for kicks. I hope that you enjoy the story that I am doing as much as I did typing it. Big hint here: Donkey Kong Junior, and for those that have played the original, you know EXACTLY what I am talking about. Well, here is the story.**

_**Quick Note: Michael is 16 at this point, and Miley is roughly 16 as well.**_

**Chapter One: End of a Relationship**

_Have you ever had one of those days? You know the type of day that I am talking about, or you shouldn't. God only hope you have no idea what I am talking about. Anyway, before I get too off topic, as I, Michael Christopher Harris, was sitting in my room, I got this letter, from my girlfriend, Miley Stewart. She was a famous jet setter, and a famous pop star for someone at such a young age, believe it or not. I sacrificed a lot to make this relationship work. I gave up a sure scholarship to USC, just so I could work full time so she could go out and be the star that she wanted to be. I could have been something, but I gave that up so that she could be famous and achieve her dream. I loved her and she loved me. I would know because she did not hesitate to tell me every opportunity she got. I have a surprise for her, because she was coming back home, and she had something very important to tell me._

* * *

The day started out, and went on just like any other day. Michael finished working at his job, and rushed home. Miley was already there, and she told him to meet her at the beach, because she had something important to tell him. Michael put on his best pair of jeans, and buttoned up shirt. Before he left, he took a look in the mirror, satisfied with his look, he grabbed his St. Louis Rams hoodie, and went towards the front door.

"Mike, where are you going?" Melody, his stepsister called after him.

"I have to go and meet Miley. She wants to meet me at the beach." Michael said.

"Dude, it is gonna rain in a few minutes, are you sure this is the night for an outside meeting?" Melody asked him.

"I won't be long. Besides, I have a surprise for her." Michael said.

"What surprise?" Melody asked, curious.

"I'll tell you when I get back." Michael said. Melody shrugged, and Michael quickly left the home.

* * *

Michael waited at the beach, at the exact time that Miley told him to be there. He wondered just what she had to tell him, and why did she want to meet him here, at this time as the clouds began to gather in the sky. When ever there was a lull in the time, Michael would let his mind wonder to various things. He did not know why he did that, but it always helped him calm down, for some strange reason. Michael soon was going to have some other important things on his mind.

"Michael." Miley said, getting his attention. Michael turned, and saw his girlfriend standing there. She wore a grey and pink jogging suit. Michael walked over to her, and gave her a loving hug.

"Hey, beautiful. How have you been?" Michael asked her.

"Fine. More than a little tired." Miley said. There was something about her tone that made Michael a little uneasy.

"Miley, are you alright? You seem a little down." Michael asked her. Miley looked at him briefly, and looked away, unable to look at him in the face. Now he knew once that happened that there was something really wrong here.

"Michael, I love you, and I hate to tell you this, but I met someone else out of town." Miley said.

"What?" Michael said in disbelief.

"It just happened." Miley said, now starting to cry. "We were sitting there, talking one moment, and then the next moment we were kissing."

Michael did not say a word, because he knew that there was something else.

"Then..."

"Then what?" Michael asked, struggling to keep himself from losing his mind.

"We had sex..." Miley said softly, but loud enough so that Michael could have heard her.

Michael opened his mouth to speak, but Miley cut him off to continue.

"Listen, it's a guy named Travis Brody." Miley said. " We were boyfriend and girlfriend before I moved out to California. We talked for a moment, caught up, and then one thing lead to another, and that is what happened. I love him now, and I am breaking up with you. I'm really sorry about how this has to be, but I do hope we can still be friends."

"Fine, I hope that you and Jake are going to be happy in your future together." Michael said coldly.

"Why are you acting so cold to me? Why are you throwing away what we had like it did not matter?" Miley asked him.

Michael did not say a word. He looked at Miley, his ex-girlfriend, and walked away. Michael heard her calling after him, but it was just background noise, like the rain that was now falling.

* * *

It was a mystery of how he got back to the house, but once he got there, he was there. Michael, drenched from his slow decent into the house, immediately made a beeline for his room. He slowly stripped off his clothes, and stepped into the shower. He stood there, letting the events of the night wash over him like the cool water from his shower did. He was emotionless. He wanted to be angry, but for some strange reason, he wasn't. Something was wrong with him, but Michael could not put his finger on it.

Michael climbed out of his shower, and slid his pure black pajamas on, and climbed into bed. It was going to be hell going to sleep, or doing anything else for that matter.

* * *

Michael awoke the next morning with a start, feeling as though someone socked him in the stomach. Michael did get some sleep, but it was not peaceful, of course. As he slept, Michael kept having nightmares of seeing Miley kissing, and having sex with this Travis guy, and the thing was, he never met them. The other thing that scared him, in another dream, of course, Michael went on this rampage, just killing everyone he came across. Cops, women, men, couldn't anything or anyone stop him.

Michael sighed, and got ready for school. He was contemplating even going today, because knowing the fact that he was going to run into his ex-girlfriend. Michael washed up, and threw on the first clean shirt, and pair of jeans that he found. He went downstairs and towards his truck, and once there, he found Melody standing there, already waiting on him.

Once he saw her, Michael couldn't help but to smile for some reason. They got into the truck, and drove on to school.

"Are you alright, Michael? You seem to be a little off lately." Melody asked.

"Fine. Just a lot on my mind." Michael said in a somewhat sad and distracted tone of voice.

"How did it go last night? You know, with Miley?" Melody asked him.

"I'm not gonna tell you, you are gonna have to ask Miley about that." Michael said.

Melody figured that there was something Michael was not telling her, but she dropped it.

* * *

The day at school just went on as it usually does. Michael felt calm, and normal, which kind of scared him, knowing what he went through only a day earlier. Michael sat through his classes, not drawing attention to himself, and he hoped that would be enough to get him through the rest of his school day, and it seemed like it was gonna be.

Then came lunchtime.

MIchael was sitting there, eating his lunch, when he noticed Miley sitting at a table, talking to Oliver and Lilly. He had his back to them, but he could hear what Miley was telling them, and what they said back to her.

"Yeah, I felt bad for breaking up with him, but it was just time to move on." Miley said.

"How did he take it?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, he hasn't spoken to me since." Miley replied.

"Good, Michael was kind of weird anyway." Lilly said.

"I know. I am kind of glad that you ended it with him." Oliver said.

"I am too. Travis seems to have a higher ceiling than Michael too." Miley said. "That's kind of the reason that I did break up with him."

Once the three friends began to laugh, that was enough for Michael. He got up, and left the cafeteria. Once outside, he just kept walking, and before he knew it, he was at his truck. He wondered where he was gonna go, and before he knew it, he was driving out towards his cousin's house in Hollywood.

* * *

Christian Harris pulled up to his house, right after school, and dropping off his girlfriend at home. It was a dreary day, and the rain that was pouring was now literally came out of nowhere. He was looking forward to relaxing, and rotting his mind by playing video games for hours. Christian stepped out of his car, and as he made his way towards the home that he shared with his uncle, and noticed a familiar truck parked near his house.

"That's Mike's truck, what is it doing here?" Christian muttered to himself. Christian glanced to his house, and sure enough, Michael was sitting on the front steps. Christian walked towards him, and waved at him.

"Mike? What are you doing here?" Christian asked him.

Michael didn't answer. Christian was not even sure that he knew he was here. Christian inspected Michael further, and beside the fact that Michael was drenched in rain, Christian noticed that the front of his shirt was covered in red. Christian had his hand on Michael's wrists, and when he turned them both, that is where he noticed a knife nearby, and then the scariest thing Christian ever saw.

Christian noticed that Michael slit both of his wrists.

"Shit. Michael! Michael!" Christian screamed, shaking his cousin, trying to get him conscious.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I was throwing a lot of ideas around when I got the main idea for this story. I will update soon, of course, so be on the lookout for that.**


	2. A New Home

**AN: The way I can best describe the way this sequel came about, is pure accident. I was listening to a radio show, they mentioned the Joker (from Batman, obviously), and I already written this story with another way to go in mind, but I decided to take it in another direction. Well, let's continue, shall we?**

**Chapter Two: A New Home**

Michael was barely conscious when he was brought to the hospital. He was somewhat aware as to what was happening, and what had happened. Michael, upset that his girlfriend broke up with him, decided to try and take his life. Why did he go to Hollywood and try it there was still bothering him. In his state of mind, he wasn't thinking straight, and that was putting it as nicely as it could be. There was something that was really bothering the family, especially Christian, the one who found him. He rode in the ambulance as they were trying to keep Michael alive, but Christian just felt as though there was something bigger in the works. He had so many unanswered questions that were going to get answered, but those answers were not going to be what anyone expected.

_Michael, what is going on with you? _Christian wondered as they arrived at the hospital.

* * *

Michael laid in the hospital bed, fully under, of course, as various doctors hovered around him. He was fine, in so many words. Well, they managed to bandage his wrists, and he was under a suicide watch in case he were to try to end his life again. There were many doctors hovering around him, taking tests, looking at his skin, you know, just taking more of an interest in this young man who tried to commit suicide.

What made his family, this being Michael's family I am talking about here, is how many doctors are talking about him. Why are so many people curious about him, and why are there so many talking under their breath away from Charles and Melody? All he did was try and commit suicide. Not trying to make light of it, but it really wasn't something worth a bunch of doctors time.

Charles was disturbed by a female doctor who motioned for him to follow her to a corner of the hospital.

"Charles Harris? Hi, I'm Harley Quinntete." The doctor said, a smile on her face. That smile made Charles a little uneasy.

"Yes? How's Michael doing?" Charles asked her.

"Well, I wish the explanation was as simple as pie, but it is not." Harley said.

"What's wrong?" Charles asked him.

"His physical state is fine, but I am quite worried about his mental state." Harley told Charles. "I want to move him to my mental institution for further observation. I want to know just what happened here, and I feel I can get a better understanding for his mental state at my mental institution."

"Are you positively sure that Michael will be alright there?" Charles asked her.

"Sure, I guarantee it." Harley said, giving him that same smile that made him uneasy. Charles glanced at Michael, who was resting peacefully. He hated to do this, but with Melody at home, he couldn't risk having someone like Michael there. That was a horrible thing to day, but Michael had to go, for all of their sakes.

"Fine. I will let you take him." Charles said, shaking her hand.

"Thank you sir. I will let you know when we are going to move him to his new home." Harley said.

Charles did not say a word, but he looked towards his younger brother, hoping he just made the right decision.

* * *

Charles walked into his home, shutting the door behind him. Michael was not going to be home for a while, and that was good and bad, if you thought about it for a certain way. Michael was finally going to get the help that he needed, but Charles made this decision without consulting anyone. His older sister, who lived in Missouri, had no idea what was going on, but by now she probably did. That was a phone call that he was not looking forward to. Charles had something he had to do, and that was the painful task of packing up Michael's room.

As he was doing so, Melody came home, and noticed what Charles was doing. Curious, she stood at the door, and knocked.

"Hey." Charles said, not looking in her direction, or even acknowledging her.

"What are you doing?" Melody asked him.

"Packing up Michael's room." Charles said.

"Why? You know he is coming home, right?" Melody said.

Charles didn't answer.

"He is coming home, right?" Melody asked, her voice becoming somewhat shrill.

Charles dreaded this, because he kind of knew how Melody was gonna react. Michael was Melody's protector, and she looked up to him as if he was her dad, despite them being barely a year apart in age. Well, no time better than the present to tell her what was going on.

"I am sending him to an institution to get his mind right." Charles said, trying to keep his voice normal.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Melody screamed.

"I had to!" Charles screamed back. "Michael was a bad influence! I couldn't have him here, especially with you here! Michael has to get help before he tries to do this again!"

"So it's about how you feel huh?" Melody said, tears in her eyes. "Well then big shot, when Michael gets better, and he remembers who sent him away, and all of the bad things that happened to him, what are you going to do when he wants revenge?"

"I will do what I have to do." Charles said, his voice shaky.

* * *

It was a few more days before Michael finally came to. Michael sat up, and took a brief look around as to try and get his bearings, and it was an attempt to find out where he was. He expected to be in the hospital, but he soon realized that he was not there anymore. He was somewhere, but it made no sense as to exactly where he was.

A female doctor walked in, and gave him a friendly smile.

"Hello, Michael Harris right? I'm Penny Young, but you can call me Dr. Young." She told him.

"Where am I?" Michael asked her.

"Oh, you don't know?" Dr. Young asked him.

"No, where am I? Where are my family members?" Michael asked.

"Michael, your brother Charles gave us permission to admit you here. You have been under for a few days." Dr. Young told him.

"Where am I?" Michael asked her.

"Arkham Asylum." Dr. Young said.

* * *

**AN: Next time, while Michael get used to his new home, he also see some familiar faces. This being Arkham, there are gonna be some well known faces, at least if you know the **_**Batman **_**comics. Thanks, and stick around for more!**


	3. Welcome to Arkham

**AN: Third chapter in as many days. I have an idea as to how this story is going to go, but if it will go that way, no idea at this point. Anyways, as of last chapter, Michael got the "good news" that he now resides in Arkham Asylum. Now as he gets used to the place, he sees an all too familar face, and the scary thing? It is a friendly face...**

**Chapter Three: Welcome to Arkham**

It took a moment to register what Dr. Young told him. Michael sat up, and stared at her intently. When she began to feel uneasy, Michael turned away, not trying to scare her. As he took a glimpse of his room, he knew what she said was true. He was in Arkham, and to make things worse, he was in the mental ward, by the looks of it. The padded walls, and he had no shoelaces was all too obvious as to the fact that he was indeed in the mental ward of Arkham. Then he remembered what Dr. Young told him earlier.

"Doc, who exactly gave my brother permission to send me here?" Michael asked.

"Judging by the looks of it..." Dr. Young's voice trailed off as she checked her sheets for a moment, looking away from Michael, and when she did, she spoke tot him once more.

"Your brother said that it was okay for them to send you here." Dr. Young said.

_That motherfucker. _Michael thought.

"Michael, I have been assigned to make sure that you will recover enough to function." Dr. Young said.

"I am not going to leave here, am I?" Michael asked her.

"Sorry, but not anytime in the near future." Dr. Young said.

"Great." Michael moaned, sitting back on his mattress, and what no one could call a bed.

"Don't worry, Michael, I will help you get better and back on your feet." Dr. Young said.

"Thanks." Michael said back. He really couldn't be mad at her. She wasn't the reason that he was in this hole. His brother was, and when he got out of here...

* * *

How could Michael explain his first few days at Arkham? Well, to say the least, it was uneventful. Michael basically got the lowdown on the rules, and how things were gonna be at Arkham while he was a resident there. He heard stories about what type of things were happening here, and to need to mention that most of Gotham's finest criminals were residing in the walls of Arkham. See, Michael was by no means a stupid guy. On the contrary, he was rather bright, borderline genius if you will. Anyway, Michael knew that Arkham was not a safe place to be, nor was it secure.

The residents of Arkham were, as it could best be said, lest than savory characters. Hell, some had supernatural powers and had to be separated from the general public so that they would not be able to escape from the prison.

There was one thing that Michael knew that he had to do if he was to survive in Arkham, and that was to make some friends while he was here. If that sounds crazy, it was, because with the cast at Arkham, that meant that he had to find a familiar face, if there was one here.

There was, of course, and Michael knew exactly who he should talk to...

* * *

Melody felt sullen as she walked through the hall to Michael's room. She opened the door, and saw that it really did look like he was not coming back. The walls were bare, and had shadows that signaled that the pictures and posters that once littered the wall were long gone. Melody stood at the doorway, and took a look around the room, and what caught her eye was the empty closet in Michael's room.

The closet, besides empty hangers that were hanging on the bar in the closet, was empty. Obviously, Melody thought, maybe because Charles didn't want a reminder of Michael being around to bother his conscience,you know? It made him feel guilty that he sent Michael away, and he felt that something bad was going to happen in the future.

As she stood there, and further thought about it, Melody felt as though her worst fear was coming true. Maybe Michael was not coming back, after all.

* * *

Christian knocked on the front door, hoping that Melody was gonna answer, and to his relief, Melody opened the door, and let him in. Christian took a mental note that her eyes was red, mostly because she might have been crying due to Michael being gone. Melody was really taking this hard, and Christian couldn't, nor could he blame her, for being a little broken up about this entire situation.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you." Christian said. "How are you doing?"

"Not too well." Melody said. "I still can't believe he is gone, you know?"

"I still can't wrap my mind around it. It really bothers me that he tried to kill himself, and I really want to know why he did it in front of my house?" Christian asked.

"I am really worried about him now." Melody said. "I wonder what he is going to do to survive in there?"

"Melody, this is Michael we are talking about here." Christian said. "He has been through way worse, and I believe that he will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Melody asked him.

"I know my cousin." Christian said. "Besides, I plan on going out there to see him."

"Really? I hate to ask, but can I come with you?" Melody almost pleaded with him.

"Sure, that is what I came over here to ask you about, if you want to come with us." Christian said.

"'Us'? Who else is coming with the two of us?" Melody asked him.

"Miley, Oliver, and Lilly. Just the three of them." Christian said.

"Okay, fine. I just to see Michael." Melody said.

* * *

The day went on as normal as the last day. Well, all things considering, of course. It was about lunchtime, and Michael was sitting alone at the lunch table, casually eating his food, if you can call it that, when he felt himself become surrounded. Michael did not even bother to look to see who was sitting with him. He mostly was apathetic because he was already in a bad mood because he was sitting here, but then he heard an all too familiar voice speak to him.

"Well, Harley was right. I can't believe that you are here. My, my, how much you have grown." The voice said.

Michael looked up, and let a smirk cross his face as he saw the familiar painted face of the Joker himself.

_United at last, _he thought_._

* * *

**AN: I am going to reveal a lot about Joker's and Michael's relationship, as well as a timely visit from Michael's friends and family.**


	4. A Friendly Visit to Arkham Asylum

**AN: In the last chapter, at the end of that chapter to be exact, Michael was reunited with someone from his past, and that someone just happens to be the Joker, arch nemesis to Batman. What is the relationship between Joker and Michael? Well, you are about to find out...**

_**Quick Note: Travis is not with the five friends later as I mistakenly typed previously.**_

**Chapter Four: A Friendly Visit to Arkham Asylum**

Michael could not help but to smile as he saw The Joker looking at him with that smile on his face. Michael had only been here for a few weeks, but it was kind of nice to know that he had a kindred spirit in Arkham, that being someone that Michael looked forward to catching up with.

"So, what brings you to the flower field that is Arkham?" The Joker asked Michael.

"No idea, really." Michael said. "I tried to kill myself, and before I knew it, I was here."

"Yeah, Harley told me about that." The Joker said, running a hand through his green hair. The Joker looked at the various members of his crew that sat around Michael, and motioned for them to give the two privacy. They got up, and left"Listen, I have something to tell you, something that you might not like."

"Of course. As if it has been rainbows and lolipops up until now." Michael said.

"Once I found out about what happened to you, I wanted Harley to bring you out here, so that I could keep an eye on you." The Joker said.

"Makes sense. That is the reason that Charles did not hesitate to ship me off to Arkham." Michael said.

"I have been keeping an eye on you since you left, you know? Just waiting to see if you would ever need me. Guess that you did, huh?" The Joker said with a smile.

"A good thing that you did. It is nice to have a friendly face here." Michael said.

"Friendly face? Oh, you are talking about me. I am not a very nice guy." The Joker laughed.

"I really don't care, personally. What you did, and why you did it is your business." Michael said.

"I did enough to land myself here." Joker said, cackling.

Michael laughed as well. It was the first time since he was brought here that he was able to laugh, and it might be the last time a smile would cross his face.

* * *

Something strange happened the next day, something that Michael still could not put his finger on. What happened? Well, it was like this. Michael was in the commons area, looking at a TV, when he saw a promo featuring Miley, and her singing a song about being loyal to the ones that you love. Pretty hypocritical given the current situation, right? Of course it was, especially from where Michael was standing. Michael just stared at the television, watching what was happening right in front of him, and for some strange reason, he was getting angry, and more angrier as he continued to watch her on screen, constantly singing.

Then, that 'strange' thing happened. The tv exploded. Michael, and the other inmates that were watching the television, jumped in surprise. Michael looked around, and most were complaining that the Arkham officials were cheap bastards for putting a cheap TV in the rec room in the first place. It kind of wasn't a big deal for them, but Michael kind of felt like that he was responsible. No, scratch that, Michaek KNEW he caused the tv to blow up. Michael quietly slipped out of the room, and headed back to his room, a small smile on his face.

* * *

"So, what happened yesterday?" Dr. Young asked him. It was the day after what was mentioned earlier. Michael had a feeling that something was going on, and with Arkham being the place that it was, he knew that he had to tell Dr. Young something, but he better tell her enough, but not too much that she might get suspicious.

"I saw...her on TV." Michael said.

"Miley? your former girlfriend?" Dr. Young asked him.

"The very same." Michael confirmed. "She was singing a song about being loyal, and then I remembered what she did. What they did. It is their fault that I attempted to take my life, and now I am here. I was hoping that the TV would break, and it did."

"How are you dealing with the fact that Miley is dating someone else?" Dr. Young asked him.

"Fucking fine. I hope that they both contract AIDS." Michael said, not skipping a beat.

"That is kind of harsh." Dr. Young stated, taken aback a little.

"How Miley broke up with me was harsher." Michael said.

Dr. Young was silent for a minute, then she spoke up. "Michael, I was told that you were talking to the Joker on a fairly frequent basis. Why?"

"We became friends." Michael lied. Again, he is going to tell her enough, but not too much that she gets suspicious.

"Okay." Dr. Young said, and Michael knew then that she did not believe her.

"Joker is a high risk prisoner, and I have to advise you to stay away from him." Dr. Young said.

"Sure." Michael said, laughing in his mind. Joker looked out for him for a long time. He was probably the only one Michael could trust.

* * *

Arkham Asylum looked like a prison, and to the outside viewer, it was. Well, Arkham Asylum WAS a prison, for criminals, and criminally insane. What was inside of there, Melody, Christian, Miley, Oliver and Lilly could not have guessed. Christian carefully drove up to the main gate, and stopped to ring the buzzer.

"Can I help you?" The voice said.

"Hi. Five are here to see an inmate." Christian said.

"Which inmate?" The voice asked again.

"Michael Christopher Harris." Christian replied.

"Pull up to the gate." The voice replied. Christian sighed, and carefully pulled around, and then parked the car in the visitors lot. THe five got out, and took a look at the gloom that was Arkham Asylum.

"Wow, Michael is in there?" Lilly asked.

"Yup, Charles shipped him here without a second thought." Christian said.

"I just want to see Michael." Melody said, walking to the front door, not waiting to see her brother.

Christian rushed after her, but Miley, Lilly, and Oliver hung back.

"Miley, do they know that you and Michael are broken up?" Oliver asked.

"No, and I plan on telling them once we get back." Miley whispered.

"Really?" Lilly asked in disbelief.

"Really." Miley said, moving to catch up with them.

* * *

Melody paced in the waiting room, waiting for Michael to come in. Christian sat in a seat, waiting for him as well. Seeing as how he was an inmate under certain circumstances, Michael was only allowed to see family. That meant only Melody and Christian were gonna see him. Michael made his appearence, dressed in his Arkham inmate clothes, also in his signature look with glasses on with his long blonde hair in a ponytail.

Melody ran up, and hugged him tightly. Christian almost had to pull him out of her grip so they could take a seat at a nearby table.

"Welcome to Arkham Asylum. How nice of you to join me." Michael said in a cheerful tone.

"Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are waiting outside. They couldn't see you because they aren't family members." Melody said.

"Nice to see that your sense of humor has not disappeared." Christian said. "So, how have you been?"

"Fine, all things considering." Michael said with a smile. "I have gotten used to being here, which can't be good if you think about it."

"Michael, why are you here? Did Charles explain anything to you?" Melody asked him.

"Nope. I have been thinking about that though." Michael answered. "I think that Charles knows something about me and that is why he sent me out here."

"Could be, or it could be that he is just wanting you to get some help." Christian said.

"Whatever." Michael said. "It's not like I am gonna try that again."

"Michael, why did you try to kill yourself?" Melody asked him.

"I could tell you, but I'm not." Michael said. "Come out here by yourselves next time, and I will tell you then." Michael said, somewhat smirking.

Christian and Melody shared a look. There was something Michael was not telling them, and with Michael Harris, that meant he had something bad for someone...

* * *

After his visit, Michael was going back to his room, when he saw a note on his bed. Michael picked up the note, and read it.

_Dear Michael._

_So? That little brunette is the one that you tried to kill yourself for? I take it that by the way she was standing around, looking nervous that she was kind of scared to be here. Don't worry about her. Listen, I still haven't forgotten my promise that I made to you when you were a little boy. I still, and will always lookout for you. You are like a son to me._

_~J_

Michael smiled, and placed the note on his stand. Joker had a way with words, he had to give him that. Michael sat on his bed, and stared out at the sunset. He couldn't explain it, but Michael felt that his days at Arkham Asylum were coming to an end, and that was a good thing.

* * *

Michael woke at night, feeling like he was on fire. He kicked off the sheets, and went over to the moonlight, which was the only light in the room at this time, holding up his right arm to see what was going on. He noticed that there was a tattoo, a tattoo of a dragon covering his arm.

"What the hell?" Michael said in disbelief.

* * *

**AN: Trust me, that tattoo is gonna come into play in the near future. Michael is gonna find out that he has powers, and then, Joker decides it will be time for them to leave Arkham. By force of course.**


	5. Birth of the Lunatic Fringe

**AN: As noted last chapter, there is gonna be a little bit of action this chapter. If you are wondering where the Dark Knight, Batman has been in this story, he might make an appearance near the end of the story. Speaking of the end of this story, it might be coming up soon. I say that because this story is gonna continue into **_**Arkham City. **_**With those words in mind, let us continue.**

**Chapter Five: Birth of the Lunatic Fringe**

Michael did not tell any one about the little episode that he had the night before. Honestly, the way that dragon tattoo appeared on his left arm scared the hell out of him. He felt fine now, and to be frank, he felt a lot better. Stronger, his mind was on fire, in a good way, of course, and then he felt as though he now had all of these powers that were just waiting to be unlocked. For the sake of argument, let's say he was right, how were these powers of his gonna be unlocked, so to speak?

Michael did not know, but what he did know was that he had something to do, and for that to be done, he had to talk to Christian again. He sent word for him to come out here because he had something important to tell him. He did not want Melody to hear it, because he knew that she, being an emotional girl and has always been, that was not gonna be good for her to hear this. Just thinking about what was about to happen, that meant that there was gonna be trouble.

Michael smiled.

* * *

Even though he has been out to Arkham before, Christian still felt nervous driving out to the asylum. For some strange reason, he knew something was about to happen, and it wasn't because of where he was, but what he was about to do. The day before, Michael sent word that he wanted to talk to him, and only him. Christian agreed, but when he tried to press as to why he was coming to see him alone, Michael did not say another word. Michael rarely asked, if ever, for a favor like this. So Christian knew immediately that by those reasons alone, whatever Michael had to tell him, it was going to be big.

Christian made his way through all of the check points as he did when he last came to see Michael, and when he arrived at the visiting area, Michael motioned for him to come over to sit with him. Michael wore his usual inmate clothes, but his hair touched his shoulders, and he did not wear his glasses. As Christian sat there with Michael, Christian felt that there was something in the air, but he did not question it.

"Michael, you are looking well. Care to explain to me why you had to see me so soon, and alone?" Christian asked.

"I have some news for you, and seeing as how you found me when I tried to kill myself, I figured that you should be the one to hear this first." Michael said.

"Okay, what is it that you have to tell me something important?" Christian asked him, bracing for the worst.

"Well, here it goes." Michael said with a very small smile. "The night before you found me, I went down to the beach to see Miley. I was going to ask her something important, but she had something important to tell me first. She told me that she had been cheating on me with Travis. That had been going on since she had became famous. That is where our relationship ended, and the day after, I tried to kill myself. That is the basic version of what happened."

Christian sat there, a look of shock on his face. Shock as to what Michael had just told him, and shock as to the fact that Michael had told him this information as if it was two friends getting together over a cup of coffee.

"Michael, why did you come to my house to do it?" Christian asked him.

"I still have no idea." Michael said shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that why you did not want Melody here? Just to tell me this?" Christian asked.

"I know that you are gonna tell her anyway, so if you are going to, I have to ask you these favors. Tell Melody why Miley and I broke up. Second, when you get home tonight. Stay there. You understand me?" Michael said, his face taking a different look.

Christian was going to ask him something else, but Michael had the look on his face that meant he was serious. That confirmed it. Something big was going to happen, and it was going down tonight.

* * *

"Well, I had an interesting conversation with Michael." Christian said to Melody. Christian took her out to lunch at an restaurant a little bit away from their home. He had something important to tell her, and boy did he have to tell her.

"Okay, you dragged me almost out of town, so what do you have to tell me?" Melody asked him.

"Michael told me why he tried to commit suicide." Christian said. Melody was silent for a moment, and then Christian continued.

"Michael told me that Miley had been cheating on him the entire time that they were together, and that it was with Travis, the guy she hangs around now." Christian said.

"That bitch." Melody said. "I literally had to beg Michael to go out with her, and she does him like this?"

"What are we gonna do about this?" Christian asked her.

"I am gonna kick her ass." Melody said, getting up from the table and heading back to the car they came here in.

Christian immediately caught up with her, and grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait, if I take you back, promise me that you won't do anything crazy." Christian said.

"I promise that I won't do anything crazy." Melody said.

Christian knew that she was lying, but he really didn't care. He was looking forward to seeing Miley and Travis get what's coming to them. He knew that it was happening soon, too.

* * *

Michael laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling through the pure darkness. He could not sleep, because it was as if he was waiting for something to happen, and he knew exactly what was going to happen. He laced his fingers behind his head, and just waited. Why wait? Well, it's not as if he had any thing else to do, right?

"Three, two, one..." Michael said, calmly counting down, then...

**BOOM.**

Michael smiled as he heard a faint explosion, and then sirens going off. He was going to wonder what, or who was behind this, but this being Arkham, he dropped that question from his thoughts, as he knew that Joker was behind this, and he was breaking out of Arkham.

As various guards were running around, getting dropped by the more powerful inmates, Michael heard some footsteps running towards his cell, and the door to his cell being unlocked.

"Mikey Boy! Harley, myself, and some other inmates are taking a little trip! Care to join us?" Joker asked him in a cheerful tone.

"Sure. Anything is better than staying here." Michael said. Michael hopped off of his bed, just as Joker opened his cell door, and ushered him out. The guards were so busy with trying (or rather, failing oh so miserably) to coral the inmates, they did not even bother to try and stop Joker or Michael from escaping. They went right out the back, and towards the docks. There, Harley was waiting for them.

"Mistah J! Well, I see that you brought your stepson with you!" Harley said.

"Well, I couldn't leave him there, you know? This little scamp is a unique little devil." Joker said, messing his hair. Michael just chuckled, ducking his head away from him.

"So, now what?" Harley asked.

"Simple. We get revenge." Michael said, a smile on his face.

* * *

Christian was sound asleep in his room when he felt someone shaking him violently to wake him up.

"Wha, what is it?" Christian said, clearing his vision to see his Uncle Jeff standing over him.

"Michael's escaped from Arkham, and the police think that he might be on his way out here." Jeff said in a somewhat panicked voice.

"Shit! Really?" Christian said, sitting up in his bed.

"Christian, did Michael tell you anything when you went to see him?" Jeff asked him.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary." Christian lied. "Where do they think he might be going?"

"I have no idea." Jeff said, pacing in Christian's room. "They think that the Joker kidnapped him, just so they won't go after him if he had a hostage with him.

"Jesus, what are they going to do now?" Christian asked.

"I don't know. I am going to call Charles right now to see what he has heard." Jeff said, leaving his room.

Christian laid back down, a million thoughts running through his mind. Then he remembered what Michael told him earlier. Michael must have knew there was going to be a break out at Arkham. Christian wondered if he should tell Jeff about what was going on. No, let him think there is something he can do. Whatever was going to happen to Miley and Travis in the future, they were gonna have it coming.

* * *

**AN: Coming up, a surprise for all. What is that? I have no idea myself, so...**


	6. The Joker Pays A Friendly Visit

**AN: The story is winding down here, and as you all know, Michael, with help from the Joker and Harley Quinn, has broken out of Arkham Asylum. As the fallout from Michael's escape continues in one city, the actions that led him there are being revealed in another city.**

**Chapter Six: The Joker Pays A Friendly Visit**

Batman stared at the flames that were escaping from the flaming wreckage of Arkham Asylum. What really caught him off guard was the fact that he was used to this. Arkham was not a place for criminals anymore, that was obvious by the wreckage that was Arkham right now. That is why Arkham City was being built as of now. But Batman knew that before anything could be done, he had to round up the escapees from this most recent prison break.

"It's a mess, alright." Commissioner Gordon said. Batman sighed under his breath, and looked away to the commissioner, who held various folders under his arm.

"So, any idea as to how many escaped from Arkham?" Batman asked him.

"So far, five that we know of." Commissioner Gordon said, handing Batman the folders.

"Let's see. Joker, Quinn, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, and a kid by the name of Michael Harris." Batman said briefly looking through the folders. The folder containing Michael Harris' information really caught him by the eye. This kid was not even 17 years old, and yet he ended up in Arkham. It was like looking at a mirror of himself, that being Bruce Wayne we are talking about here. Two heads on the same coin, yin and yang, all of that noise.

"I take it that you have no idea as to where these guys are, do you?" Batman asked Commissioner Gordon.

"No idea, but the only one we have an idea as to where they might be headed is the kid." Commissioner Gordon said. "The best lead we have on Michael Harris is that we think he might head back to his home in Malibu, California."

"So I guess that I am heading out there, right?" Batman said.

"You are." Commissioner Gordon said. "The local authorities are already on high alert for him, so if you come across him, be careful. He is unstable, just like the Joker."

"If I see them both, I will be sure to say hello." Batman said.

* * *

Melody had a range of emotions at this point in time. She knew that Michael was out of Arkham, but was worried as to where he was now, knowing that he might be a wanted criminal at this point. Everyone was more than a little on edge, especially Charles. Charles was on edge because if he did a little more research on his part, he would have known where exactly he was sending Michael, but it was too late for that now. Melody knew that Michael was more than likely heading back here at some point. Knowing him, he was going to stop somewhere before he came back here. The where was what was on her mind.

Still, another thing that got under her skin was the fact that Miley was cheating on Michael ever since they got together. It was Melody that introduced them to each other, and it was Melody that begged Michael to go out with her. Michael knew that, and Melody had to be sure that Michael remembered that too. Hell, where ever he was, he is probably was going over every little thing that drove him to this point, just hyping himself up for what was about to happen. He was not going to be talked out of doing what he was going to do, whatever that was. Melody, and Christian too, was not going to stop him either.

Miley and Travis were going to pay for this.

* * *

Michael quietly stared at the trees above him. A cool and quiet breeze blew through the area. He took in the sweet smells of nature, and then looked down at the small fire below him. His entire left arm was taped, and with that same hand, he placed it into the fire. Not a thing. Nothing happened. It did not even tickle. Hell, the tape on his arm wasn't even singed. Michael looked at his taped hand and moved it over the top of the fire, and the flame seemed to follow his hand movement. He quickly moved it back and forth, and the flame followed it. Michael couldn't help but to smile. They were all in for a treat...

* * *

The air had the smell that something was about to go down. Melody could literally feel it, like a cool breeze. Melody walked into the pizza restaurant, hoping to get something for dinner. She was not even thinking about Miley, and Travis at this point, because she was too worried about Michael and his state of mind. She wanted to know if he was alright, because in his state of mind, anything could happen if the wrong person crossed him.

Back to the present, Melody walked in, and saw Oliver and Lilly sitting at a table, laughing with a couple, who just happened to be Miley and Travis.

Melody saw how they were acting, not with a care in the world, as if Michael was not even important to them. So, Melody, calmly walked over to them. Once she got to the table, they weren't even aware of her presence until she said something.

"Get up." Melody said to Miley. Miley snapped her head towards Melody's direction, and looked as if she was shocked.

"Melody? What-"

"_Get up._" Melody said. When Miley failed to respond in time, Melody yanked her up by the hair, and dragged her outside, almost throwing her into the street.

"What is your problem?" Miley asked her, to which Melody responded by punching Miley in her face.

"You bitch! I trusted you! You were like a sister to me! I had to beg Michael to date you and you thank me by cheating on him!?" Melody screamed as she rained down blows on Miley. Oliver and Lilly had to literally drag Melody off of her.

"You are finished! You hear me!? Finished!" Melody screamed as she walked away.

* * *

"Wow, she really did a number on you." Robby Ray said. Miley told her dad what happened once she came home, and Robby Ray immediately began to patch her up. Robby Ray didn't like the fact that she cheated on Michael and left him for Travis, but the real concern was the state that his daughter was in. Once he finished, he stepped back, and she got up from her seat.

"I have to ask, was it worth it?" Robby Ray asked her.

"What? What are you talking about?" Miley asked him.

"I am saying is, was dumping Michael worth all of this?" Robby Ray asked her.

"I'm happy with Travis, but if this is what is going to happen from now on, then no. It is not worth all of this drama." Miley said.

"Good, glad to hear it." Robby Ray said.

* * *

Jeff was sitting in his office, going over some information that he got. He was not really trying to find out where Michael was, because he knew that he was alright wherever he was. Jeff took a seat at the desk, and breathed deeply.

"So, where you gonna tell me that you are in my office?" He asked Batman, as he sat on a nearby table behind him.

"I have some information that you might want to hear." Batman said, placing a folder on the table that seperated the two men. Jeff briefly looked at the folder, and back at Batman.

"Let me guess." Jeff said, laughing a little bit. "You are gonna tell me that Michael's mother was engaged to the Joker, right?"

"Hmm. I guess that you of all people would know that." Batman said.

"Of course." Jeff said, taking a seat. "I did not recognize him until I saw the news report about the breakout at Arkham. Then I remembered that Lori Ann was engaged to someone that looked just like the Joker."

"Do you know where they are at this moment?" Batman asked.

"I am willing to bet a year's salary that Joker is gonna pop up first. Michael isn't gonna make a move until it is the right moment for him." Jeff said.

"If they do, I will have to arrest them both." Batman said.

"Do what you have to do." Jeff said. "Sucks that it has to come to this, but if you got to, do it."

Batman nodded, and was gone in a flash.

* * *

Miley was hanging out one day with Oliver and Lilly. It was a few days after Melody attacked her, and Melody had stayed away from all three of them. It was obvious that she knew that the three friends were in knowledge of the reason that their relationship, Michael and Miley's relationship, the reason that it ended. Knowledge can be dangerous, if things continue the way that they were going. Back to the present briefly, the three friends were all in the living room when she heard someone knocking on the front door. Miley went to answer it by opening the door.

"Yeah?" Miley greeted. Someone came in wearing a purple suit, face disguised by the many balloons that the guy was carrying. He was joined by someone dressed like a female jester.

"Miley Stewart?" The voice cackled.

"Yeah? Who are these from?" Miley asked. Miley touched one balloon, and it popped, knocking her into the cabinet nearby. Lilly and Oliver immediately were by her side, making sure that she was alright.

"First, m'lady, allow me to introduce myself." The voice said. The laughs that came next, first they were happy little laughs, then the laughs that came were still happy, but it was kind of angry laughs.

"I am someone that you should pray you never see." The voice was no longer laughing, but now they were angry. "I'm the Joker, and this is gonna be the worst day of your life."

* * *

**AN: Well, expect a big confrontation is coming up, as will a preview to **_**Arkham City**_**.****Thanks for reading!**


	7. Confrontation For The Ages

**AN: Okay, I was not sure how this story is going to go, but I may have to hold off on **_**Arkham City**_** for a little bit. I am not sure, but I have to look up exactly how the end of Arkham City went before I start that part of the story. Before that happens, I have to finish this story, and that means there is going to be a cameo by some characters from the original **_**Darkest of Knights **_**story that I did. Well, enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven: Confrontation For The Ages**

Jeff got a call that there was something that was going down at Miley's residence. The fact that the call came specifically to him meant a few things. One, that someone specifically wanted him to respond to the call. Two, whatever this call was, and whoever was involved with the call, meant that someone in his family, or someone that he knew personally was in some deep shit. He did not need anyone to tell him what was going on, or who was involved with it. Jeff knew it wasn't Michael, because Miley was not going to be his first target, Travis was going to be. He was about to head out when Christian confronted him right as he was going to head out.

"Christian, listen. Something is going down, so I need you to stay here at the police station while I go handle this." Jeff said, trying to head past his nephew, but Christian stopped him.

"Wait, I have to tell you something quick before you go." Christian said.

"I don't have time-"

"Miley cheated on Michael their entire relationship with Travis, and that is why he tried to commit suicide." Christian blurted out, and that caused Jeff to stop in his tracks.

"What?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Michael told me when I went to visit him at Arkham." Christian said. "He gave me the low down the last time I went out there. He told me that the reason she dumped him was that she loved Travis and she used him while they were together. I also found something else out too. Listen, the Joker and Michael are really close for some strange reason, so when you go and confront them, be careful."

"I will. Stay here, do not go home, and stay here until I come and get you." Jeff said, putting on his vest, grabbing his gun, and heading out on his own.

**...**...

When he pulled up to the house, and stopped his car a few feet away, Jeff knew that something was going on. There was no noise that was auditable, and that set off all type of alarms. That confirmed it, Jeff thought to himself. If Michael was involved with this, he doubt that Michael would be this quiet at any point. Well, no point in waiting in his car, Jeff opened his door, and stepped out. With his gun drawn, he slowly made his way to the front door, and saw that it was slightly ajar.

"Police! Make yourself known!" Jeff yelled.

"Just a killer with hostages!" A voice cackled. Jeff mentally smacked himself because he knew who that was.

"Joker? It's me, Jeff. I just want to talk." Jeff said. He holstered his weapon, and stepped inside. His hands were up, and saw Oliver, Lilly, and Miley tied up. While Oliver and Lilly were blindfolded and gagged, Jeff could tell that Miley was not even conscious.

"Jeffy Boy, good to see you!" Joker said in a cheerful tone of voice, given the current situation.

"May I ask what the hell are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"This is for Michael." Joker said. "I am doing this for him. You and I both know that if he gets his hands on Miley, he is going to kill her."

"I don't doubt that." Jeff said. "I don't think Miley is going to be his first target. Travis is. That's why I think that there is going to be a lot of trouble for Miley and Travis both in the future."

"Ah, but that is not why you are here before the rest of the cops, are you? You need me to answer an important question, don't you?" Joker asked him.

"Lori Ann, where is she?" Jeff asked.

"My long lost fiancee? How I miss her so!" Joker said, mock crying.

"Michael's mom. Where is she?" Jeff asked the Joker again.

"I have no idea." Joker said.

"Do you have any idea as to the fact that she is alive?" Jeff asked.

"Nope." Joker said, shrugging his shoulders. "One day she was there, and the other she was gone. I took care of Michael for a few years after that, and you know what happened then."

"Yeah. I do." Jeff said.

"Well, nice little chat you had going." Batman said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Greetings, Batbrain, I was wondering when I was going to see you." Joker laughed.

"There is going to be a special place for you in Arkham City when I get done with you." Batman said, approaching the Joker.

"Well, as much as I enjoyed catching up with you Jeffy Boy, I really must take my leave." Joker said. As Jeff and Batman made there move towards Joker, he unleashed a smokescreen, and was gone.

"Shit!" Jeff moaned, kicking a chair over.

"What did you find out?" Batman asked him.

"Nothing worth noting." Jeff said.

"I am going after The Joker. Is everything going to be alright here?" Batman asked him.

"Probably." Jeff said as numerous sirens were getting close to their location. "You better clear out now. I will be alright here."

Batman was gone quicker than a snap of the finger, and Jeff stood there, assessing the situation. He sighed, and began to untie Oliver, Lilly, and Miley.

**...**...

As the various police agencies assessed the scene, took what little evidence there was, and processed what was there, Jeff stood there, talking to Robby and Charles.

"So what happened was that Joker came here, took them hostage, and before anything happened, I showed up. I kept him calm until Batman showed, and that is when he took off." Jeff said. That is basically what happened, and he told the same thing to his superiors.

"Is Miley alright?" Robby asked.

"She's going to the hospital to be checked out. Over there." Jeff said, pointing at the ambulance that was taking her to the hospital. Robby Ray immediately ran over and hopped in. That left Jeff and Charles alone.

"What did you tell the Joker?" Charles asked under his breath.

"Nothing that he either already knew, or he was not going to find out." Jeff said.

"What is he going to do now?" Charles asked, kind of getting anxious.

"Okay, let me tell you something." Jeff said. "This, all of this, is your fault. All you had to do was a little research about Arkham, or even your brother, but no. That was too fucking much for you, and now all this has happened."

"You're right. I should have done more research and made sure Michael was going somewhere that could get him some help, but it is too late now. What is going to happen to us with them on the loose?" Charles asked Jeff.

"Nothing." Jeff said. "Leave it to Batman. He's going to find them eventually."

**...**...

Jeff was going through some files on some more of the escapees from Arkham. Jeff sighed as he took a seat at his desk. He really was not looking forward to this. 'This' meant that he knew that Michael was going to show his face at some point. Jeff had not the slightest idea as to when, though. He glanced up, and saw someone about Michael's age standing at his desk.

"Can I help you?" Jeff asked.

"My name is David Falcone. Gotham PD." David said, introducing himself.

"What's up?" Jeff asked.

"I was wondering if you had any information on the Scarecrow, also known as Jonathan Crane." David asked.

"No." Jeff said. "I was kind of busy tracking down my nephew who also escaped from Arkham with Joker." Jeff answered.

"I know." David said. "I did my homework. That's why I'm here talking to you. Where do you think they are?"

"No idea. Joker's in the wind, and Batman went after him. As for Michael, no idea as to where he went. I doubt he is going to show up, it's too risky to show up." Jeff said.

"Dr. Crane, known as Scarecrow tried to kill me and my fiancee a few years ago. When they broke out of Arkham, Commissioner Gordon sent me out here to help investigate. Arkham is finished." David said, taking a seat in front of Jeff's desk.

"What is going to happen to those that remain at Arkham?" Jeff asked.

"A bunch of buildings in the slums of Gotham have been bought out, and they are going to house the criminals there." David said. "It's going to be called Arkham City. The criminals in Gotham City are going to be housed there."

"Well, when and if they find those that escaped from Arkham, they will at least have a home to go to." Jeff said.

"If the law can find them alive." David said.

Jeff nodded, and stood up, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" David asked him.

"To see Michael's ex. I need to have a word with her." Jeff said. "You are free to come with me, if you so choose."

"Fine. I am not getting anything done here anyway." David said.

**...**...

**AN: See how the story concludes next chapter...**


	8. Prologue Into Tomorrow

**AN: I have an announcement. I am holding off on doing an **_**Arkham City **_**story for the **_**Darkest of Knights **_**series. The main reason is that I am doing some research on that game, and I want to get some facts straight before I do it. That means that once this story ends, there might, and I have to say again, MIGHT be a short-ish story coming soon after this. What is that story going to be called? I have an idea, but nothing concrete. Enough about that, let's finish this story, huh?**

**Chapter Eight: Prologue Into Tomorrow**

Jeff and David were walking through the hospital, heading towards Miley's room where they were staying. David wondered just what was his plan was Jeff going to ask her, seeing as how he knew enough already, and talking to her was, let's be honest and flat out blatant here, plain unnecessary at this point.

Jeff stopped at the hospital room door, and then turned to David.

"Alright. I am going to step in and talk to her. You stay out here." Jeff said.

"Fine with me. I have something to tend to anyway." David said, heading back towards the front of the hospital. Jeff shrugged his shoulders, and knocked and entered the room. Miley was not alone, as Robby Ray and her brother Jackson was there as well.

"Hey, just checking to see how you were feeling." Jeff said, putting on a face to mask his true intentions.

"Fine, all things considering." Miley said softly. Jeff smiled briefly, but on the inside, he was ready to rip her a new one, but with her father and brother here, he knew he better lay off, at least for now.

"Did you find the Joker yet?" Robby Ray asked him.

"No. I am going to let Batman handle that. I am honestly no match for him, and I know that he is out there somewhere, getting ready for something. Probably gearing up for a confrontation with Batman. With that nutcase, who knows." Jeff said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, darling, me and Jackson are heading out. We will be by to pick you up tomorrow." Robby Ray said, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, Jackson gave her a hug, and they were gone. That left Jeff there with Miley.

"Is everything alright?" Miley asked him.

"No, not in the least." Jeff said, his demeanor changing. "I had a conversation with Christian, and he told me everything about what happened between you and Michael."

"Oh, I didn't mean for that to happen to him, or how he tried to kill himself." Miley said sadly.

"Save it. I honestly don't give a shit about what you or Travis are doing now. What I don't like is how, beside his dumbass brother, is that you are responsible for Joker being out here, and Michael being god knows where." Jeff said.

"What else can I say? I really am sorry, but what can I say? I am happy with Travis now, and Michael is an after thought." Miley

said.

"I have to let you know that this is not the end of this." Jeff said. "There is going to be a big blow back from this, and it is something that your and Travis name is going to come up."

"I said that I was sorry, what else can I possibly say?" Miley said, actually getting frustrated. Jeff was kind of shocked that she was actually getting mad at this.

"Why don't you tell Michael that when you see him again." Jeff said, smiling as he left the hospital room and the hospital all together.

* * *

A few days later, David and Jeff got a call from their superiors that there was a burning body found in a heavily wooded area. Once they got out there, even from a few yards away that there was something screwy about that scene. Once they got pass the crime scene tape, the state of the body, if you can even call it that, was nothing but a black pile of ash there.

"So, what the hell is this?" Jeff asked.

"From what we could gather, we got a call from someone who did not want to leave their name, that there was a burning body out here. Cops came and found a burning body. Once they managed to put it out, the only thing that was intact was the skull, barely at that." The coroner said.

"So, DNA is out of the question, huh?" David asked.

"Probably. I wouldn't hold my breath on that." The coroner answered.

"Okay, just who the hell is this supposed to be?" Jeff asked.

"No idea. We will get word once we find some way to identify whoever, or whatever for that matter this is." The coroner said.

* * *

David sat in his car, going over some notes when he heard a loud thump on the car roof. He stepped out to see who it was, and flinched when he saw Batman sitting on his roof.

"Jesus, man, you cared the crap outta me." David said.

"Sorry. No luck in finding Joker, or Scarecrow." Batman said.

"Not surprising. Those two are not gonna show their faces when it is this hot out here." David said, taking a look around. "Hey, while you are here, did you hear about that body that they found out in the woods?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Batman asked David.

"I am starting to think that may be Michael, you know? The kid that escaped." David said.

"Are you sure? Can they prove it with DNA?" Batman asked.

"No idea." David said.

"I doubt it as well. With the way that the body was, I seriously doubt anything can be pulled from the ashes that was left behind. There is no way modern technology can be used to identify who that was." Batman said.

"I don't know. I just don't know." David said, looking around as if he was looking for something. "Something just really stinks about this."

"From experience, I can tell you that there is something in the works, and whatever it is, it is going to be big." Batman said.

"How can I get ready for it?" David said.

"No idea." Batman said. "Just cross that bridge when you get to it."

* * *

"The test results on the body that was beyond badly burned? Well, it was obvious that the little remaining bones that were there did not contain any DNA, but the skull did have some human hairs attached to it. Just a few, if that. Some hairs did not contain any folicles, which contained DNA, but one of them did, and they were able to run a profile threw the database, and they came up with a match ." A lab technician said, as they were on the phone with Jeff. David sat across from him, and awaiting the answer as well.

"Yeah. Who is it?" Jeff asked, bracing himself for the answer. Then his demeanor changed as David heard some words on the other end. "Okay, thanks."

"Well?" David asked.

"I have to go do a notification." Jeff said, getting up, and heading out. David knew by the demeanor that was not going to be good by any stretch of the imagination.

* * *

Being a cop is not easy. You don't have to be one to know that little fact. Jeff did notifications before, and that is a part of the job that he hated. It never got easy, but if you have to do one, you have to do one. Each one got harder every time he walked into the room and told that family that their loved one was not coming back. This was going to be the hardest of them all.

Jeff stood on the front steps, and rang the doorbell. Then an all too familiar face answered.

"Yeah?" Charles said, answering the front door.

"I have some news. I need to talk to you." Jeff said. Charles invited him inside, and brought him towards the living room. Melody heard Jeff talking to Charles, and came downstairs from her room to join them.

"What's up? Have they found Michael yet?" Charles asked. Melody sat across from Jeff, as he grew ever more nervous about speaking to them.

Jeff took a deep breath, and decided to come out with it.

"It's about Michael. He's dead."

* * *

Harley Quinn saw the Joker mad before, but this time, he was beyond furious. This really scared her, as she stared at the television just to see if it was a misspoken word, or if someone made a mistake. Then it came across the ticker again, this time confirming what they already knew.

_We can now say with the upmost certainty that the remains found deep in the wooded area is those that belong to 16 year old Michael Harris, one of five escapees from Arkham Asylum. As of now, they are classifying his death as a homicide._

Harley felt tears swell up in her eyes as she thought about his death as well. Then Joker came from ranting and raving from a nearby corner, and kicked the small TV off the little stand that it was on. The little TV went crashing to the floor and shattered, causing sparks to come from it and making Harley yelp in surprise.

"Mistah J?" Harley squeaked out.

Joker did not say a word. He just stood over the television, and stared at it. He was boiling with rage at this point. Even when he was mad, he was laughing at a point, but his face barely had any emotion to it. Before Harley could speak again, Joker beat her to the point. When he spoke, his voice was filled with venom, and hatred like she never heard before.

"I am going to murder Miley and Travis."

**THE END**


End file.
